Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 8/27/17 - 9/2/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *8/27/17 - 6am - Scarlet Pumpernickle/Stooge For a Mouse/Ballot Box Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Bunny Hugged/Canned Feud/Drip-Along Daffy/Fair Haired Hare/French Rarebit/Hare We Go/His Hare Raising Tale/Leghorn Swoggled *8/27/17 - 3pm - Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Sheep Ahoy/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/All Fowled Up/Dime to Retire/Double or Mutton *8/27/17 - 1am - Scaredy Cat/Stupor Duck/Two Gophers from Texas/Up-Standing Sitter/What Makes Daffy Duck/You Were Never Duckier/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Daffy Duck Hunt/Dough for the Do-Do/Fast and Furry-ous/For Scentimental Reasons/Frigid Hare/Birds of a Father *8/28/17 - 6am - Grey Hounded Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Henhouse Henery/High Diving Hare/Knights Must Fall/Long-Haired Hare/Often an Orphan/Porky Chops/Rabbit Hood *8/28/17 - 3pm - Mouse And Garden/Rabbit's Feat/Ready, Woolen and Able/Who Scent You?/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Birds of a Father/Compressed Hare/Daffy's Inn Trouble/D'Fightin' Ones/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Last Hungry Cat/Lickety-Splat *8/28/17 - 1am - Lovelorn Leghorn/Putty Tat Trouble/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Room and Bird/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweety's S.O.S./Wearing of the Grin/14 Carrot Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/Beep, Beep/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Cracked Quack/All A-Bir-r-r-d *8/29/17 - 6am - Feed the Kitty/Fool Coverage/Foxy by Proxy/Going! Going! Gosh!/Hare Lift/Hasty Hare/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Little Red Rodent Hood/Oily Hare/Rabbit Seasoning *8/29/17 - 3pm - Rushing Roulette/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/Tired and Feathered/Zip Zip Hooray!/Clippety Clobbered/Out and Out Rout/Shot and Bothered/Solid Tin Coyote/Sugar and Spies/Freeze Frame/Daffy Flies North/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century *8/29/17 - 1am - Captain Hareblower/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Dog Pounded/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Feline Frame-up/I Gopher You/Little Boy Boo/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Muzzle Tough/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Quack Shot/Baby Buggy Bunny *8/30/17 - 6am - Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Sheep Ahoy/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/All Fowled Up/Dime to Retire/Double or Mutton/Feather Dusted/Guided Muscle/Hare Brush *8/30/17 - 3pm - Scarlet Pumpernickle/Stooge For a Mouse/Ballot Box Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Bunny Hugged/Canned Feud/Drip-Along Daffy/Fair Haired Hare/French Rarebit/Hare We Go/His Hare Raising Tale/Leghorn Swoggled *8/30/17 - 1am - Tweet and Sour/Unexpected Pest/Weasel Stop/Yankee Dood It/Bedevilled Rabbit/Birds Anonymous/Boston Quackie/Ducking the Devil/Fox-Terror/Go Fly a Kit/Greedy For Tweety/Scrambled Aches/Show Biz Bugs/Banty Raids *8/31/17 - 6am - Steal Wool/Touche and Go/Tweet Zoo/What's Opera Doc?/Zoom and Bored/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Cat Feud/Don't Axe Me/Feather Bluster/Gopher Broke *8/31/17 - 3pm - Grey Hounded Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Henhouse Henery/High Diving Hare/Holiday for Drumsticks/Knights Must Fall/Long-Haired Hare/Often an Orphan/Porky Chops/Rabbit Hood/Windblown Hare/8 Ball Bunny/All A-Bir-r-rd *8/31/17 - 1am - Mouse And Garden/Rabbit's Feat/Ready, Woolen and Able/Who Scent You?/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Birds of a Father/Compressed Hare/Daffy's Inn Trouble/D'Fightin' Ones/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Last Hungry Cat/Lickety-Splat/Bedevilled Rabbit *9/1/17 - 6am - Strangled Eggs/What's My Lion/Zip 'N Snort/Bill of Hare/Fish and Slips/Good Noose/Honey's Money/Jet Cage/Mother Was a Rooster/Quackodile Tears *9/1/17 - 3pm - Feed the Kitty/Fool Coverage/Foxy by Proxy/Going! Going! Gosh!/Hare Lift/Hasty Hare/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Little Red Rodent Hood/Oily Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Sock A Doodle Doo/Thumb Fun/Tree For Two *9/1/17 - 1am - Rushing Roulette/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/Tired and Feathered/Zip Zip Hooray!/Clippety Clobbered/Out and Out Rout/Shot and Bothered/Solid Tin Coyote/Sugar and Spies/Freeze Frame/Daffy Flies North/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Bewitched Bunny *9/2/17 - 6am - Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Yolks on You/Box Office Bunny/Blooper Bunny/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Chariots of Fur/Carrotblanca/From Hare to Eternity/Superior Duck/Duck Soup to Nuts/Yankee Doodle Daffy *9/2/17 - 3pm - Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Sheep Ahoy/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/All Fowled Up/Dime to Retire/Double or Mutton *9/2/17 - 1am - Scarlet Pumpernickle/Stooge For a Mouse/Ballot Box Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Bunny Hugged/Canned Feud/Drip-Along Daffy/Fair Haired Hare/French Rarebit/Hare We Go/His Hare Raising Tale/Leghorn Swoggled/Bird in a Bonnet, A NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker